For Those With Wings
by Lunar Adept
Summary: A/U. Fem Naru. Konoha needs an ally they can trust, and the Hokage chooses Kushina to deliver. Taking her daughter and fellow clansmen with her, by her hand and her daughter's will, a new country will rise and a new village will surface. The Village of Angels. Most likely a yuri harem.
1. Prologue

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

A/N: Time for the obligatory prologue.

Kushina Uzumaki sighed to herself as she finished the final stack of paper work on her desk. Even with the power of Kage Bunshin, it was the bane of all office work. With a wave of her hand, the two clones aiding her dispelled themselves. "I'm too old for this shit."

"This coming from a woman who hasn't even hit twenty-five. It's stuff like that which makes us _real_ old folks lose hope in the new generation." Kushina looked up at the man who had just entered and scoffed, "Please, this coming from a man who uses his ninja skills to peep at women in hot springs? It's still hard to believe that you're one of the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations. At any rate, how did it go? I know you can't give me any specifics, but did you find anything that would be a concern for the people here?"

The man, Jiraiya of the Sanin gave a small nod as he sat down in the chair next to him, "You already know that the compound on Jiro Island was one of Orochimaru's hideouts. After looking around some more, I found another abandoned one on Kikai. I won't say what was going on there, but I'm sure that you can make an educated guess. I've already destroyed both compounds and any traces of Orochimaru's presence on both islands. I looked around Taro Island as well, but didn't find anything that would be a concern. On that note, have you finished your thoughts on how you're going to make this place unique? The whirlpools are an obvious one, but they've been breached before in the past."

Kushina nodded solemnly; the former country of Whirlpool's defenses had indeed been breached in the past, which had led to its destruction. Simply using the same defense as before was out of the question. "I have an idea. It's going to take all of the sealing skills that I possess, but if I can do it, the defenses will be unparalleled. Right now, I'm just waiting for Hizashi and Hitomi to return. Hizashi sent a message that said he might have found the one thing that we need. By the way, thank you for investigating those areas for me, we both know that you didn't have too."

"Don't worry about it. The fact that snake-teme was operating on these islands was more than enough of a reason for me to investigate. It's in Konoha's best interest that anything related to him be either retrieved or destroyed, and I'm sure the old man will be interested in some of the stuff I recovered. Besides, this is where my grand-kid's going to be living. The least I can do is make sure it's a safe place. That, and these islands are perfect for my research!" He began to giggle lecherously, which became a coughing fit upon noticing the expression on Kushina's face. "Anyways, how are the people handling the changes?"

"Surprisingly enough, the people of this country accepted the changes in leadership and direction with open arms. It was just as Jiji said. Before, Sea Country relied Water Country's Hidden Mist for protection, but with the bloodline war there and the rise in bandits here, they realized what the lack of a ninja village for protection really meant. And since this country didn't have an actual leader, when we came and said we were looking for a place to start a hidden village, the people were completely enthralled. After we introduced ourselves, they literally handed us leadership of the country."

"I can see that happening," Jiraiya nodded, "Whirlpool used to be Sea Country's protector after all. Even with it gone, it doesn't change the fact that you're a princess. It would make some sense that they would choose you to be a leader for them, just like sensei thought they would. In fact, sometimes I think he has a better spy network out there than I do."

"It wouldn't surprise me" Kushina agreed, "That's a good thing though. If he wasn't so informed, we might have missed our chance at this." Looking out the window she thought back to that day a year ago.

_**Flashback-(Konohagakure, one year ago)**_

The first thing that Kushina felt when she awoke was intense pain. With a small cry, she sat up and immediately looked around as she tried to recall what had happened. She immediately recognized the room she was in by its well furnished interior- a guest room in the Hokage Mansion. Then it hit her. The Kyuubi! The Kyuubi had attacked Konoha while Midori was giving birth, and she had joined in the fight against it!

"I'm glad to see you've awakened, Kushina-chan." Kushina looked over towards the sound of the voice, questions ready to burst from her mouth, only to stare in awe as an old man she knew well entered the room. However, this was not the kind old man that had raised her after she moved to Konoha, not the smiling grandfather that she was used to.

No.

This overbearing force, this aura of unrivaled, raw power... This was the man known as The Professor, the man who had learned thousands of jutsu, and the greatest shinobi alive. This was the man who was the embodiment of the Will of Fire, entrusted to him by Konoha's first two Hokage. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage; God of Shinobi.

Noticing Kushina's response to his presence, Hiruzen allowed his chakra presence to die down until he saw her visibly relax. "How are you feeling, Kushina? You had us worried for a little while. It would have been an even greater tragedy if we had lost you as well."

Kushina paled at his words, "W-what happened? Where is my child!? What happened to Midori-chan and Minato-kun!? Are they alright!?"

"Midori-san and her newborn child are both fine. In fact, they are currently sleeping in the room next to us. Your child is...healthy. Minato-kun... sacrificed his life in order to try to seal away the nine-tailed fox."

Kushina held herself back from crying. Even if she hadn't quite _loved_ him, she certainly was fond of the man whom she had been married to. At the same time, she was incredibly angry that he had dared to use her child for such a thing... "Wait, he couldn't have! My child is already a few weeks old! Trying to to seal the fox into anyone but a newborn would-!"

Hiruzen held up a hand to stop her from rambling, and she immediately quieted down as he continued, "Normally, you would be right. However, something happened that will greatly effect the future of everyone. Due to Minato-kun's lack of chakra, instead of sealing the beast within your child, the seal fluctuated, and instead it merged the fox with the child, while the Shinigami took away the fox's spirit, along with Minato-kun's soul as payment."

Kushina, despite her pain, managed to move over to Hiruzen, her face flooded with disbelief, "Are you saying he turned my child into an evil demon fox!?"

Gently yet firmly, Hiruzen pried her hands off of his cloak, "No, I'm not. What I am saying is that your child has become a new nine-tails in human form, a hanyou, a child with the potential to become the greatest shinobi since the Sage of the Six Paths himself. And a true Uzumaki Princess. Follow me, and see for yourself if you think your child is evil."

Stunned, Kushina could only hold onto Hiruzen as she followed him through the mansion until they came to another guest room. Standing outside the door was a person whom they both knew well. He was leaning against the wall next to the door lazily, but upon closer inspection one could see that he was tensed, ready to react to anything he deemed a threat, his Byakugan active. As they approached, he looked them over closely. "Hokage-sama, Kushina-san. Good to see you awake."

Hiruzen nodded, while Kushina managed a smile. "Has there been any disturbances, Hizashi?"

"No, Hokage-sama. There was a small disturbance outside of the mansion, but nothing ANBU couldn't handle with ease."

"Good. You're dismissed. I'm sure your wife wants to know what has happened." With a nod, Hiruzen pushed the door open, pulling Kushina in with him. On the large bed, surrounded by pillows was an infant whose red hair was an exact copy of her mother's. Poking out from her hair were the smallest of fox ears the same shade of red. Kushina moved over to the bed and gently picked up the small child, and the moment she did all her doubts were replaced with self-loathing. Looking up at her were an exact copy of her own cerulean eyes, glittering at the sight of her mother of three weeks. They were innocent and pure, filled with the simple curiosity that only an infant possessed. But what proved to Kushina beyond a doubt that her blood still flowed through the child's veins was the fact that the child's eyes were glowing, with a pink ring around the iris'. The small girl had activated the hidden Uzumaki Doujutsu.

Slowly, Kushina raised a finger to the child's forehead and pushed the slightest bit of chakra. Just as slowly, the glowing dimmed and the ring around the child's iris' faded, the doujutse deactivated. Giggling, the baby reached out and grabbed Kushina's finger, and the older woman immediately felt the link that existed between a mother and child's chakra. Tears of relief fell from her eyes as she let the feel of the link wash over her. It was a link that could not be faked, and was directly connected to the mother and child's souls.

"We can't stay here." It was a simple statement, but had a very heavy meaning. "The people of Konoha will not understand; they'll put the blame on my daughter." She knew it was true. She herself had felt that way, even if it was only for the slightest of moments.

"It depends on how the story is told. Since the sealing was done in front of everyone, many people saw little Naruko before I brought her here. However, I have an idea of how we can use this situation to the advantage of both everyone. There will be a council meeting tomorrow morning. Bring your daughter with you. For now, I think you should go see Midori-san. You were unconscious for three days, and I think little Naruko would like to meet her little sister. Both you and Midori-san are staying here for the night. I'll see you in the morning, I still have things that I need to take care of." As the newly reinstated Hokage left the room, Kushina was sure she heard the words 'damn council' and 'too old for this' before the door closed.

Sighing to herself, she stuck her tongue out at the door, "Why everyone insists on calling her that I'll never know. Her name is _Kushinada 'Naruko' Uzumaki, _dammit. I should never have let Minato and Jiraiya give her that middle name... Well my angel, shall we go meet your little sister?"

As she moved near Midori's door, she could hear talking, "-a little princess, and she's going to be your most important person. You will protect her with your life, and she will- ah, Kushina-chan!" As Kushina entered the room, the black haired woman sitting on the bed smiled warmly, her chocolate eyes sparkling with happiness, "I'm glad you are awake. Although Hokage-sama assured me you would be alright, I couldn't help but worry." Midori moved over on the bed slightly, allowing Kushina to sit down next to her, I want you to meet the newest addition to our little family. Kushina-chan, Kushinada-chan I want you to meet Satsuki Uchiha. Satsuki, meet your sister Kushinada and her mommy Kushina!" Smiling, Kushina reached out and pushed a bit of the child's blond hair out of her face. "She's beautiful, Midori-chan!"

"Yes, although I didn't expect for her to inherit Minato-san's hair. How is Kushinada-chan? Hizashi-kun came by and explained to me what had happened."

"The doctors that Jiji allowed to see her said that she is physically healthy, however he has sent for Tsunade-san to return and do a check-up herself. There will be a council meeting tomorrow. Jiji didn't give any of the details, but he mentioned something about a plan to handle what the other villagers are told about what happened. I am not sure what he has planned, but I trust his judgment."

"A wise decision," a voice from the door said as Hizashi entered the room. His Byakugan was still active, and even as he smiled warmly at the two he never let his guard down. "The third has always been a great and fair leader that looks out for Konoha with the Will of Fire. If there is anyone to put your faith in, it's him."

"Hizashi, what news is there? I'm assuming that since you're in here, there's been an update on what's going to happen tomorrow?"

Hizashi nodded as he leaned against the wall, "The Hokage just finished a meeting with Fugaku and Hiashi, and he came to a decision on what he is going to tell the council, as well as what is going to happen. I wasn't given the details, but I got the important bit."

"Well," Midori asked after a moment of silence, "What did the Hokage decide?"

Hizashi looked at both of them, "It was decided that Kushinada will have to leave Konoha."

* * *

The council room was crowded, and much louder than normal. Or, at least it was on the civilian side. The shinobi side had been smart enough to activate a sound dampener around their area the moment they had sat down. But even so, they were just as interested in the subject the Hokage was going to brief them on, although much better at remaining calm. The moment the door opened, everyone fell silent as the sound dampener shattered and Hiruzen Sarutobi entered, chakra flowing off him in streams. The force was so much that even the shinobi side were sweating from the pressure, immediately realizing that their Hokage was _not_ in kind grandfather mode. Following him, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze entered alongside Hizashi Hyuuga and Midori Uchiha. The moment the civilians saw the small bundle Kushina was carrying, they began to glare and mutter to themselves, before wetting themselves before Kushina's glare. The shinobi side nodded approvingly.

Once they were all seated, the Hokage began. "The reason I have this meeting is to address the rumors concerning the Kyuubi's attack and defeat." Everyone in the room sat up a bit straighter, listening intently as Hiruzen continued, "As you have already heard, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life fighting the Kyuubi. His original plan was to seal it away into his daughter and Heir, Naruk-"

"Cough."

"-er, Kushinada Uzumaki. This sealing method would seal the Kyuubi away until the child died, but the Kyuubi would eventually reform itself years later. However, he refused to let his daughter suffer from the foolish hatred that would be placed on her, and came up with a different solution using a forbidden technique. Using his own soul as a sacrifice, Minato-kun summoned the Shinigami itself in order to take away the Kyuubi's soul. However, the Kyuubi is a manifestation of the world itself, and could not just be erased from existence. So, using the last of his strength, he used a different seal to separate the Kyuubi's power from its soul, and entrusted that power to his oldest daughter, Kushinada, giving her all of the power and abilities that the former Kyuubi possessed. Because of this, the Shinigami recognized little Kushinada as a completely new Kyuubi no Kitsune and took the old Kyuubi's soul, ending it's reign of terror once and for all."

The Hokage let his words sink in for a moment, then continued before anyone could speak, "Minato-kun gave his life to protect Konoha, but he did not abandon his family. Instead, he gave his daughter power, power that will protect her from her father's enemies, and abilities that are unparalleled. Kushinada-chan's potential as a shinobi is at this point unlimited. Combined with the Uzumaki clan's techniques and her father's own set of jutsu, she will no doubt become the greatest kunoichi to ever live, and perhaps even rival the Rikudo Sennin himself in time."

The entire council could only look on in shock from the Hokage's words. The shinobi side could only imagine the possibilities and how a properly trained Kushinada would greatly increase Konoha's forces. "I don't understand," a voice spoke up. Everyone turned to the pink haired woman, "Are you saying that child is the Kyuubi! Then it should be killed!"

"Troublesome," a different voice spoke as Shikaku Nara lifted his head off of the table slightly, "That's not what he is saying. What he is telling us is that the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha is dead for ever, killed by the Shinigami itself. Kushina's child is a completely different Kyuubi, a fox girl that's just as innocent as any infant is."

There was silence as everyone digested that accurate summary. Then Shikaku spoke again, "However, do we know if there's a chance that some of the former Kyuubi's memories and emotions transferred to the child as well? We don't want the child to inherit such hatred and darkness." Several other clan heads nodded, no one would want their children to influenced by such things.

Sakuno Haruno looked fearfully at the bundle in Kushina's hand, but remained silent as the Hokage raised a hand, "An excellent question. I too wondered about this, and so had Inoichi himself do a light evaluation to check for such things."

With a nod from the Hokage, Inoichi Yamanaka spoke up, "With the Hokage, Jiraiya-sama, and the Hokage's personal doctor in attendance, I used my clan's abilities to look through Kushinada's memories. Upon doing so, I found that she had indeed inherited some of the former Kyuubi's memories." At this, most of the civilians gasped, but Inoichi continued on, "Then, with the Hokage and doctor's permission, I went through and erased all of the memories that were destructive or unfit for the child. The only thing that I left were impressions of abilities that the former Kyuubi were able to use. Fortunately, none of the malice or dark feelings, or even the evil feel of the former Kyuubi's chakra were inherited. Kushinada and her chakra are just as pure as any infant, just like Shikaku stated."

This was what the entire council had wanted to hear, as they all breathed out a sigh of relief. Sakuno especially, as she slowly moved over to Kushina. "Can...can I see her?" Kushina looked at Sakuno for a good moment, before nodding and removing the blanket from around the sleeping infant. Waking up from the movement, little Kushinada yawned, and then blinking looked up at her mother, and then over to Sakuno. Sakuno looked at the child's fox-like ears, her small scarlet tail that was slowly swishing back and forth, and then into her eyes, staring deep into the cerulean that were reminiscent of the child's mother. Smiling slightly, Sakuno reached down and patted the girl on the head, smiling more as the child giggled. "She's a lovely child," Sakuno stated softly, moving back to her seat.

"Indeed," Shibi Aburame stated in a monotone voice, "However a question I have. There are many, over a dozen seals on the child's body All of them seem to be a variant of chakra seals. Why is this?"

"The answer to that is also why were meeting today. The reason there are so many chakra seals on Kushinada-chan is because of the sheer amount of chakra within her body. The amount that she holds within her body is about as much as I have within my own." This declaration was expected, after all the child _was_ a Kyuubi. "However, that's _while _the chakra seals are active. Without the seals, she has far more chakra flowing through her than her body can handle, and it flows out from her body. Needless to say, this could be a disruption, as well as make it very easy for an enemy to track her." The shinobi side nodded fervently. If an enemy can track you easily, you're as good as dead. "Which leads me to the main topic of today's meeting. Teaching Kushinada to properly control and use her new chakra and abilities is going to be a very long and challenging task for Kushina, especially since Kushinada's chakra is much more potent than normal chakra. As such, I have decided that Kushinada will be raised outside of the village, so that she can be raised without any possibility of accidental damage to the village until she can properly control her power."

This statement caused a huge commotion. Hiruzen let it go on for a minute, before silencing the room. "That is enough. This decision was made for the best of everyone, and Kushina and her child are certainly not being banished from Konoha. Now, everyone who was not instructed to stay, leave: there are other things that I need to handle." Slowly, the room emptied save for a select amount of people. Only the heads of the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Kurama, and Yamanaka clans, Kushina and child, and the Hokage's advisers Koharu and Homura remained in the room. Everyone sat there, waiting as the Hokage sat peacefully puffing on his pipe until finally, Inoichi spoke up, "Hokage-sama, is there someone we are waiting for?"

"He just arrived." Not a second later Jiraiya appeared on a swirl of leaves, carrying an unconscious Tsunade in one arm, and a squirming child in the other. The clan members noted the unusually serious look on the Toad-Sennin's face. "What happened to Tsunade?" Hiruzen asked calmly, to the surprise of everyone save Jiraiya.

"She refused to come back willingly." Jiraiya responded simply as he dropped her on the floor and sat the child down in a chair. Most of the others frowned at the thought that Tsunade would refuse to return after such an attack on her village.

"Wake her up." Nodding, Jiraiya walked over and pushed a pressure point on her body before sitting back down. After a moment, Tsunade stirred, then jumped to her feet, "DAMN YOU JIRAIYA, I'LL-"

"Sit down and be quiet, Tsunade." Her rant was immediately cut off by the sheer force and power laced in the simple statement from the Hokage. Tsunade was not dumb by any means, and she immediately knew that her sensei was _very _pissed with her. Without a word, she sat. "As of this moment, your free roam privileges are revoked, and you're back on active duty. I don't give a damn what you think, the fact that you refused an order to return to the village is enough for me to have you executed right this moment. Just because I was kind enough to let you travel around does not mean that I am a push over. The only reason that you're still alive at the moment is because I have a mission that needs to be accomplished, and you're one of the people best suited to it."

Now Hiruzen's stern look turned to everyone, "The attack by the former Kyuubi has made it abundantly clear that Konoha has become complacent in these years of peace. The performance of our shinobi was terrible, and we lost far more than we should have. If we were to be attacked right now, we would be hard pressed to fight back, even with our vast number. What we have in quantity, we are lacking in quality when it comes to our chuunin and below. Even retired shinobi need to keep up their skills to be able to teach the newer generation and fight when necessary. Especially now. With the loss of Minato-kun, the other countries will be looking for any sign of weakness."

The faces of everyone, even Tsunade grew grim. If the other nations thought that Konoha had grown weak, that could be the key to another Great Shinobi War. "You are definitely right to be concerned, Hokage-sama," Inoichi spoke, "However I feel that's not the only reason you have called all of us together."

"That's right. Everything spoken from here on is a SSS Secret. Any speak of it to or in front of those not involved will result in the execution of not only you, but your entire clan. Am. I. Understood?"

The room was deathly silent. None of them had ever heard of a SSS-class secret. The meaning of which could only be imagined. Slowly, everyone nodded their acknowledgment. "Good. The reason you are all here today is because, besides Konoha's lax in strength, there is something else that Konoha is severely lacking, something nearly as important as our own strength. A true ally. In the past, Konoha was strong, and the only ally that we had, and were proud to call ourselves allies with was Uzushiogakura- the village hidden by whirlpools. Since its destruction, Konoha has not had any true allies that we can count to have our backs if necessary, and supply us a safe haven if it ever became necessary. This lack of support has gone on long enough."

"So, we're going to ally ourselves with another great shinobi nation?" Tsunade asked, slightly shocked. An alliance with another great nation would shake the shinobi world's power balance.

"No. We cannot trust any of the great nations, and the others are too small or not very militarily inclined. No, we are not going to ally ourselves with a country. We are going to _make_ an allied country. And since we already have a princess of a fallen country here in Konoha, who better to become the leader of this new country?"

It took all of 10 minutes to calm Kushinada down. Luckily, Shizune, the child Jiraiya had brought in with him had taken little Kushinada into her arms a few minutes before hand. Once Kushina had sat down, Inoichi spoke again, "Hokage-sama, you want us to create a whole new country? How is that possible?"

"You don't need to create it from scratch, you will be making use of what's already there. Right now, Sea country is in a quandary. There is no leader of the country, and they rely on Water Country's ninja for protection and other things. However, as of late there's been much unrest in water country, small skirmishes between their own ninja, and they've started neglecting Sea Country. This is an opportunity that doesn't come around often. If Whirlpool's princess were to approach them with a group of powerful shinobi and say that she wished to start a new hidden village there, I wouldn't be surprised if they offered her leadership of the country itself. And that is exactly what you will do."

Hiruzen looked at Kushina with expression more serious than she had ever seen him. "Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, I am hereby assigning you a SSS-rank mission. This will be your final and greatest mission you have ever carried out. You will leave Konoha under the guise of training your child to use her abundant powers. You will head to Sea Country, where you will find a way to assume leadership and create a strong, new hidden village, one that will become the ally as great and reliable as Whirlpool was. You will be accompanied by a group of people, ranging from orphaned children to members of select clans that may with to accompany you. Tsunade will be accompanying you. Her job will be to start a hospital in the new village and train up new young medics for five years before returning to Konoha. Jiraiya will be accompanying you to protect the caravan, as well as to investigate some rumors that I have been hearing about. Inoichi, I want you to send someone who is well versed in your clan jutsu, and who will not look badly upon Kushinada. We will need someone to give frequent and periodic mental check-ups on her."

"Hm..." Inoichci thought about it for a moment, "...Is it possible to go myself?" This question surprised everyone, as none of them had thought a clan head would go themselves.

"It is," Hiruzen affirmed, "Naturally, you would have to have someone take your place as clan head, but if you really with to go, then I will allow it." He then turned to Unkai, the head of the Kurama clan, "As for the Kurama clan, your clan's request for relocating away from Konoha has been approved. You're going with Kushina's caravan." He then turned to Fugaku and Hiashi, "As for your clans, you are allowed to send up to two people each, three if they have a child. You should choose wisely."

He then looked at all of them and leveled another stern look, "Know that all who accept this mission will be paid for an extended three year S-class mission. All who undertake this, besides Tsunade and Jiraiya of course, will no longer be Konoha shinobi. We cannot have the other nations claiming that Fire country is attempting to take over other nations. However, that said, any children that you may have or already have are eligible to become dual citizens, just as Kushina was both a Whirlpool and Konoha shinobi at the same time in the past."

This set the others at ease. Even if they were starting a new village, they still had ties to Konoha and it was nice to know that their children would have dual citizenship. Seeing their acceptance, the Hokage sat back in his chair, "Good, then are there any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. There a lot of things that they would have to discuss amongst their clans, but they understood what were expected of them. "Then you are dismissed, all except for Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kushina. I will be expecting your list of candidates by tomorrow morning. This mission will begin three days from now."

After everyone else left the room the Hokage looked over to Tsunade "I want you to do a full examination on Naruko-chan." He ignored the sudden indignant huff from the side, "Oshina-san has already determined that she is in good health, however there may be something that only someone with your careful eyes would notice. You can use my private hospital room. Kushina will escort you there. Jiraiya, come with me."

The room stayed quiet as the Hokage and Jiraiya left until Tsunade finally sighed, "...Well, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't go with her!?" Midori raged at Fugaku as he sat in her hospital room.

Fugaku rubbed his head. They'd been having the same conversation for the past three hours. Finally, Fugaku leveled a glare at her. "Because you do not have the skills necessary to train your daughter to properly protect Kushinada-sama." The blunt response was so sudden that it completely threw off Midori as he continued, "While together you and Hizashi-san were capable of acting as guardians for Kushina-sama, now that she and her daughter are leaving Konoha, the stakes have greatly risen. They will be facing enemy ninja much more often, and Kushinada-sama will prove to be an extremely valuable target for death or capture, even more so if someone were to find out about her doujutsu. And although you are fairly skilled, you have not mastered the true skills of the Uchiha clan, and such skills will be needed to watch over Kushina-sama and her child. You would only be putting yourself and the others in danger if you were to go with them at this point."

Off to the side, Kushina said nothing. Everything that Fugaku had said was completely true, even if she didn't want to admit it. While Kushina herself was high A-class, Midori was a low B-rank, at most. If it came down to a large battle with foreign shinobi, she would be at a much greater risk. And as ninja, they knew better than to take unnecessary risks.

"If you truly want to go, then I will give my permission. However, that is only after I've decided that you've mastered our techniques to a level I deem fit."

"...How long will it take for you to train me?" Midori asked after a long silence.

"If you follow the teacher's instruction, as well as train on your own, you may reach an acceptable in seven years."

"I asked how long it will it take for _you_ to train me?" She restated. She knew what he was doing. If she was going to get to the level that Kushina and Hizashi were at, then she would have to train harder than she had ever trained before, and having the most skilled person in the clan train her was the best step.

Fugaku looked at her, "You wish for me to train you? It will be harder than hard. I will run you to the ground, force you back up, then run you even harder. Everyday. You will train all the time, even when I'm not with you. There will be no reprise, and everyday you will wish for death, yet it will not come. And the moment you complain even once, then I'll quit training you and instruct everyone else in the clan not to train you either. Do you still wish for me to train you?"

Midori just scowled, "I don't need your lame attempts at intimidation, Nii-san, just tell me how long it will take for you to train me already!"

Fugaku grinned slightly. A true Uchiha was willing to do whatever it took to achieve their goals, especially if it was to protect a comrade. And Kushina was Midori's special person. She was going to give it nothing but her best to catch up to them as quickly as possible. "If I were to train you personally...it may be possible in five years."

"Fine, then we'll start tomorrow!" Spinning around, she strode out of the room, not even looking at Kushina as she left.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Fugaku asked after a moment, to which Kushina just shook her head as she responded, "It's easier this way. It's going to be really hard for us to be apart, so if she can focus on her training then it will make the time go by much faster. Besides..." She smiled softly as she rubbed her arm for a moment, "Our feelings for each other won't fade away."

* * *

"Hizashi, can I come in?" Hiashi waited until her herd a response before opening the door. "...I suppose I don't need to ask, then?" Inside was a flurry of motion, Hizashi and his wife Hitomi packing various things into sealing scrolls while a two year old Neji watched from the bed he was sat on.

"Of course not," Hizashi replied as he finished packing a dresser, "We both know that this was the choice I'd make. With the way things are in the clan right now, I think this is the best choice for all of us anyway." Hiashi scowled as he nodded. Recently the clan elders had been pushing towards having Hizashi's family have the caged-bird seal branded on them. However, that was something that Hiashi was not going to allow. Not as long as he was the head of the clan.

"True. This is a good opportunity that the clan elders have no knowledge of. Official word is that your family is being sent to watch over Kushina and her child by order of the Hokage. And since it's actually true it's the perfect misdirection for the bigger picture underneath. That said, this is going to be more trying than the missions you've had before. Make sure to protect our family well, Hizashi. Is there anything that you will be needing?"

Hizashi shook his head, "No, we've got all that we're going to need. Besides, this is our home, too. We can't leave with everything, can we?" Hiashi smiled slightly, the first smile Hizashi had seen him make in a while, and placed two scrolls into his hands. "What are these?"

Hiashi flared his Byakugan for a moment, checking for any near by eavesdroppers, then lowered his voice, "The gentle fist is a style that was created by our clansmen who migrated from Uzushio to help build Konoha. It is a variant of the true Hyuuga style that remained with Uzu until its demise. It is called the Flowing River style, and as its name suggests, is utilized along with water manipulation. With the lack of large bodies of water here in Konoha, our clan gave it up in preference to the Gentle Fist." Hiashi grinned, another first in a while, "I expect that both Neji and Kushinada will be quite adept with, if not hold mastery of it by the time we next meet each other. We both know how exemplary Hitomi is as a teacher. These scrolls are for both the style, and the individual techniques that accompany the style. This is my gift to you and Kushina to make up for my failings as a brother, and a friend."

Hizashi shook his head as he patted his older brother on the back, "No, you were not a failure at all. Kushina and I both know that have been fighting with the elders on many things, and have had to put most of your time and effort into it. You owe no apologies to us, you're my older brother and Kushina's cousin." Then a smirk came to Hizashi's face, "Although I'll accept these scrolls with gratitude. By the time we return to Konoha, the elders will see the force that they gave up, if you haven't gotten rid of the old bats by then." His face turned serious, "That said, be alert, Hiashi. I wouldn't put it past the elders to try something against you if they wanted to especially with your wife in her second month of pregnancy. Have the branch members be your hidden eyes and ears. They respect you because they know you dislike the Caged-Bird Seal. They will be willing to look out for you and your wife."

Hiashi took his brother's words to heart. Hizashi always seemed to know the whispers and glances that were being sent around the Hyuuga clan, and often gave him insight into how the clansmen were faring, and what was bothering them.

"I will be careful. You make sure you bring true glory to our clan in the new country you'll help make."

"I will. You can count on it."

* * *

Sitting at the head of the table, Unkai Kurama looked at the other members of the Kurama clan as they digested the news they were just informed of. Their clan had gotten much smaller over the years, and there had been a decline in quality shinobi from them. Now there clan was down to just eight people, and there was only one child, the infant heiress Yakumo. "This is not a bad thing, "Unkai said after a moment, "This is an opportunity to start from scratch in an entirely new place. We had already agreed to place our hopes in Yakumo-chan; we are now being provided a place that we can train her without people looking down on her. And if we were to help Kushina-san and the others build up this new country and hidden village, we would be considered one of the noble clans there. The Hokage left no doubt that Kushida-san would become the leader of that country. Her daughter Kushinada and Yakumo are close to the same age. No doubt they will become friends, and that will also help our standing if we can retain good relations with the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. We have a chance to finally move forward again. Let's do what we can to make our clan great once again." His speech was met with nods and determined looks, and he smiled.

Things might be alright for them after all.

* * *

Kushina sighed to herself as she lay down on her couch. It was the night before they were to head out, and she was restless. Aimlessly, she turned to her side. On the smaller couch next to her, Shizune was playing with Kushinada. She was quite taken with the infant and completely dotted on her. Idly, Kushina thought of adopting the girl; she would be a wonderful older sister for her daughter. That thought stopped as the seals around her house let her know that Midori, Hizashi, and surprisingly Yui Kurama had dropped in. She sat up as they entered the living room, and she was surprised to see that they had Neji, Satsuki, and Yakumo with them. "What wrong? Is one of the children sick?" She asked quickly.

"No, nothing's wrong," Hizashi quickly assured her, "Actually, we're here for a different reason. Midori thought of something that we all decided was a great idea for our children. We want them to have an Eternity Seal placed on them linked to Kushinada."

Kushina was shocked, "Are you serious? Why would you want that? You know that by having that seal placed on you, it starts to define your life from that point on."

Midori shook her head, "No. Just like how Hizashi and I are happy being your bodyguards, I know that Satsuki and Neji will also be. The seal doesn't force us to do anything, it just amplifies the protective feelings we already have. And it will help protect the three of them, due to its ability to give each of the linked people some of the abilities that each other has. Besides..." Midori's voice dropped to a whisper, "This way Satsuki can feel Kushinada, just like I can feel you no matter how far away you are."

Kushina smiled sadly, but she understood. She then turned a questioning look towards Yui, who smiled as well. "Hizashi-san told me about the Eternity Seal. At first, I was appalled, as I thought it was another form of the Caged-bird Seal, however, he quickly squashed that thought. To my understanding, the Eternity Seal is a promise. It guarantees that each person it is applied to will protect each other and most importantly the person they are linked to. And in exchange, their abilities are shared amongst each other, granting them all additional power to protect themselves and each other." Yui thought for a moment before continuing, "Yakumo-chan is the only child the Kurama clan has, and its future rests with her. When we all leave tomorrow, it's like all of will be starting an entirely new family together. This seal will help her to protect the little princess, and will let her be a part of tight-knit group, so she won't be alone. That alone is worth it, knowing that she will have allies that will never abandon her."

Kushina was silent for a long moment. Then finally, "You should know that the Eternity Seal pulls the most abilities from the strongest source first. If your children are linked to Kushinada, it is very possible that they may become at least partial fox demons."

Surprisingly, it was Yui who answered for them, "Then at least Kushinada-sama won't be so alone."

Kushina nodded, "Fine. If that is your decision, then I will not object. Come on, the process isn't long, but it's very complicated."

The process took an hour, and once it was finished, Hizashi and Yui left with their children. Shizune took Kushinada and Satsuki to bed as Kushina and Midori sat together on the couch snuggled into each other. "It's not forever, "Kushina spoke softly, "Once your training is complete you'll be there with me. Until then, you can stay here in our house. I'm leaving a copy of the Minato-kun's techniques for you to teach Satsuki. We're both going to be very busy. Five years will go by before either of us realize it."

Midori mumbled something to herself, then a small smile came to her face, "Remember when Minato-kun asked you out? You told him that he'd have to accept our relationship before the first date. Remember what he said?"

"'This is why I love Konoha! If I don't screw up, I have a chance at a package deal!'" Kushina quoted as she laughed. Minato had been more than accepting of the relationship between her and Midori. 'More fun for the three of them' is what he said. The proof of which was both her and Midori getting pregnant, after Kushina married him. Kushina wanted to say something else, but she noticed that Midori had fallen asleep leaning against her, and opted not to. Instead, she just snuggled closer and went to sleep as well.

The next morning when Midori awoke, Kushina and her entourage had already left.

_**Present~**_

Kushina's reflections were stopped as the door to her office opened, and Hizashi and his wife Hitomi entered, both smiling triumphantly. "We found it. It took a while to go through all of the scrolls, but we finally found the jutsu that we needed. All the Seals are set up, and have more than enough power for use."

Kushina smiled in glee, "Perfect! And the people? Have they been alerted?" Hitomi nodded, smiling as well, "Yes, all of the people have been notified and are prepared. All of our work is finally about to pay off!"

Even Hizashi was all grins, "We've tested the jutsu. It's tempered so that even civilians can use it for a short while. Once we integrate it with our country's Loyalty Seal, everyone in our country should be able to use it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road! Jiraiya, you follow Hizashi. Hitomi and I are going to get ready for our part."

"So I finally get to see what you've all been so secretive about for almost a halve a year! This is going to be good, I can feel it." Jiraiya said as they walked.

Hizashi's grin was still there, "It's going to do better than that. I'm willing to bet that this one will completely blow you away!"

"I'll take that bet," Jiraiya countered "What's say you? If it's that good, then you'll be willing to put up something decent, like say, the location of the woman's hot springs?"

Hizashi thought for a minute, before nodding, "Fair enough, then on your side a signed copy of next month's Icha Icha?"

Two hands met each other, and a bet was made. As the two walked, Jiraiya noted that they were going through quite a complex underground route until finally they came to an area with an enormous seal on the wall.

"What is this? It looks to be some kind of activation seal, a one time use one. But it's much more complex than I can imagine. Kushina's design? That girl is the greatest seal master we have."

"That's right. It's a one time use seal that transfers all of the chakra that they have accumulated to a different seal far away, then erases itself. There's currently enough chakra in it to level a small nation. Hitomi should be at the other activation seal about now."

"Hizashi-kun, I'm in position, and Kushina is ready as well. Are you ready?" Hitomi's voice rang over Hizashi's radio. "I'm ready. Let's start."

With that Hizashi began pushing chakra into the giant seal on the wall. For a long moment, nothing happened, but soon the two men could see the seal beginning to change from black to bright blue, then it pulsed, and blew the men back.

Before they could get to their feet, the ground itself began to shake nonstop and it seemed like gravity itself was pressing down on them. All the two men could do was lean against the wall and wait, although Hizashi was much calmer about it than Jiraiya was. Finally after what seemed like an hour, the shaking reduced and the pressure let up quite a bit, although not completely. Getting to their feet, Hizashi motioned for Jiraiya to follow. Once they made it outside, they moved to the edge of the smaller island they were on, and Jiraiya could only stare in awe.

"What...how...this is amazing!" That was all that he could say. Next to him, Hizashi looked on thoughtfully. "Hm, it looks like the genjutsu couldn't hold up to the force of the change and dispelled. So, Jiraiya-san, what do you think? Not bad, huh?"

What Jiraiya was looking at was something that other countries believed to be a myth. In fact, if it wasn't him seeing it happen with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe it himself. The island he was on right now was no longer sea level. Instead, the island was floating high in the sky, and still rising. To his left and right were the other islands that made up Sea Country, all rising at different heights. And directly in the center was the main island, but id didn't look anything like he remembered. It was now a true aqua capitol, waterways and waterfalls flowing throughout the enormous city. The buildings were completely different than before, newly built and beautiful. And, even from as far away as it was, Jiraiya could clearly make out the largest building. It was also the farthest away, but it was evident to anyone who looked at it that it was an aqua palace. Laughing at the expression on his face, Hizashi patted him on the back, "I'll take that as a yes. All of us, have been working ourselves to death for this moment. The Kurama Clan and the people of former Sea Country were especially helpful with the construction of the aquaways. Needless to say, we couldn't let other countries like Water see what was going on, so I'm glad that our genjutsu lasted as long as it did. That giant Island-city that you're looking at is the capital of our new country and our hidden village. The outer areas are civilian areas while the area closer to the palace is known as the inner village, where our shinobi homes and businesses are located. The inner city is called Tenshigakure, the village hidden by Angels. Fitting, as the island is called Angel Island."

Jiraiya could see why. Even now some of the islands were still elevating to the point where they were beginning to reach the clouds. It was truly the most amazing thing he had ever seen, and he'd seen some pretty amazing things, from jutsu that could take out a city to Tsunade's three sizes. "Well, I'll accept this loss of a bet. I'll make sure to bring you my latest edition signed the next time it comes out."

"And I'll make sure to burn it the moment it enters the house." Hizashi paled as Hitomi's voice reverberated around them, before she literally swooped down from the sky. If Jiraiya was amazed before, now he was downright shocked. Sprouting from Hitomi's back were blue wings that Jiraiya could tell were made out of chakra. They were obviously very powerful as she was maintaining her elevation in front of them. "This is the jutsu that makes all of our efforts worthwhile," Hitomi stated proudly, "A jutsu that allows anyone from our country to come and go. It's a jutsu that even civilians can use to move around to any island in our country. It's called _'Tsubasa no Jutsu.'_ Our shinobi will be able to fly from here to the world below with minimum effort, while providing a defense from enemy spies."

"How is this all possible? The amount of power needed to make this all happen is ridiculous!"

"It's possible thanks to Kushinada. It's her power that sustains this country." Looking up, everyone stepped back as Kushina landed, also clearly using the Tsubasa no Jutsu. However, now she was different, no longer in shinobi standard dress. She was now wearing an expensive dress Kimono that still allowed for quick action, and her hair was tied back into a princess ponytail. She was holding Kushinada in her arms, who was fast asleep. "A percent of the chakra she possesses is being used to sustain the islands that you see before you. Every bit of chakra manipulation you see here is a combination of intricate seals and her chakra. Welcome Jiraiya, to our Queendom, Tenshi no Kuni. The Land of Angels."

A/N: This is my first Naruto fic. Updates will happen when they happen. And when it happens, let it happen.

Let it happen.


	2. The Village of Leaves

A/N: Definition of FanFic: FICTION (a non realistic story) made by a FAN (an ardent follower and admirer) of another person's work, using that person's ideas to make an original story. As such, the only thing that the FAN owns is their respective original story and original characters; NOT the object(s) of their FANdom.

* * *

ZariGS: Thanks for pointing out the errors. I'll try to double check my work more. If you know of a good beta-reader, pm me.

ddcj1990: I'm giving some of them a thought. Depends on the flow of the story.

Vagyr: A very good point; one that I hadn't given much thought on. I'll make sure not to stretch it too far, as you said it would make character developing much more difficult.

Vandun: Yep, as well as from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time and Aria the Animation. The waterways are like those in Venice, and even though ninja can water walk, there's still gondola for civilian day to day life.

NaruHinaLover: I know what you mean. I have so many different ideas on what to make happen, it takes forever for me to decide on something.

Lunar FanHiro: Duly noted, and I agree. I'll try not to overload myself.

Everyone I didn't put on the spot: Thanks for taking the time, and please keep reviewing. Good advice is very much welcome from anyone willing to take the time to give it.

* * *

"We're here. I can see the gate up ahead." A ten year old Neji Hyuuga stated as the carriage he and his companions we in began to slow, "Kushinada-sama, make sure you stay close to father, Yakumo, and I. Your mother, Queen Kushina told us that only the Hokage and the members of our clans are to be trusted." Across from him, Yakumo Kurama nodded deeply, "That's right! Mama said that Konoha is full of bad people and we should stay away from them!"

"Everything will be fine," Shizune spoke from her seat across from them, "The people of Konoha are good people at heart. Don't just go by what you've heard from others, see for yourself what matches rumors and what doesn't. What Lady Kushina and the others mean is that you need to be careful. All of us are well known in Konoha. The Hyuuga and Kurama clans are highly regarded for their bloodlines. Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-sama are part of the Sannin, known throughout the shinobi world as Kage-class shinobi that are loyal to Konoha. I am Tsunade-sama's known apprentice. And finally, there's 'Nada-chan. Kushinada is the Heiress of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, the eldest daughter of the Yondaime Hokage. Konoha refers to her father as a hero, talking of how he killed the evil Kyuubi, and then, knowing he was dying stole the evil Kyuubi's power, made it good, and then gave it to his eldest daughter to protect her in his place. Not only that, but 'Nada-chan is very pretty, even more so than her mother when she was a child. There's no doubt that she's going to be the center of attention. And that's with them unaware of out village or that 'Nada-chan really is a princess."

The children were silent as they took in Shizune's words. Attention was a double-edged sword. Before anyone else could speak however, the carriage that they were in came to a stop. "Alright brats, we're finally here. Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade said as she opened the carriage door and helped Yakumo out. "Are you alright, Naruko?" She asked as she helped Kushinada down. The moment she had laid eyes on her Tsunade noticed that she was breathing heavier than normal.

"I am fine," Kushinada replied softly, scowling slightly at the pet name Tsunade and Jiraiya used, 'I am just a little tired for some reason." She had been doing her best to hide it and had managed to fool Neji and Yakumo, though Shizune had been suspicious.

"Are you feeling more tired than normal? Is your body feeling all tingly?" When Kushinada nodded Tsunade inwardly cursed. "It looks like your new tail is forming early again this year. Come on, I can go get my office set up, and-"

"I am alright," Kushinada reassured the woman, "Today everyone is celebrating your return to Konoha. I will stay with Hizashi-san while you and Jiraiya-san celebrate your return." As mature a child she was, she couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice when she said the word 'return', and it hurt Tsunade to hear it. However, before she could respond, Yakumo and Neji, who had moved away to give them space returned, Yakumo grabbing Kushinada's hand, "Come on Kushinada-sama, Hizashi-sama is waiting for us!" The smile returning to her face, Kushinada nodded and the three children walked over to where Hizashi and Jiraiya were waiting. Getting in step behind them, the group made their way through the gates, the chuunin guards stepping aside as Jiraiya led their way. As they made their way towards the Hokage tower, the group quickly gained attention. Whispers were flying around, and although they tried to ignore it, three sets of ears honed in on some of the conversations that were going around.

"Look! That child! She's got four tails! And the other two children next to her have tails as well!"

"Are demons trying to invade again!?"

"Idiot, look, they're with Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama! And don't you recognize the girl with the red hair?"

"Oh my god! She looks like a mini Kushina! Could that really be her?"

"There's no doubt, that's the Yondaime's daughter, Kushinada-sama!"

"She's only five. If they've returned, does this mean she's already mastered her power!?"

"Truly fitting of the Yondaime's eldest daughter! I'm going to have my son get to know her. They'd be perfect for each other in the future, don't you think?"

No one in the group questioned it when Neji pulled Kushinada much closer to him.

When they arrived at the tower Jiraiya led them straight up, completely ignoring the flustering secretary, and into the office of the Sandiame Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "We're back, Sensei. We've come to give you an update on the training journey, as well as let some of the children take a look around Konoha."

The Hokage nodded and ever so slightly shifted his hand. He was slightly surprised with the way the children responded to his Anbu's sudden appearance. Shizune had immediately pulled Kushinada into her chest, kunai out to fend off any attack, while Neji and Yakumo were suddenly to their front and rear, Neji's doujutsu active as the two prepared to protect their princess. Ignoring them, the Anbu waited until the Hokage gave them the signal to leave the room and disappeared just as quick and silently as they had appeared. Hiruzen however, was still watching the three fox children. He had seen their noses twitching slightly after his Anbu left just before they immediately turned to stare (in Neji's case, glare) at a seemingly random point on the wall. Hiruzen nodded to himself approvingly; it seemed that the children were indeed training well.

"Alright, we are free to talk now." The moment he said that everyone save Jiraiya and Tsunade shifted to stand straight as Hizashi moved forward. "Good to meet you again, Hokage-san," He spoke formally, "I am the Shodaime Tenshikage Hizashi Uzuga. I have been authorized by Her Majesty Queen Kushina to negotiate terms of an alliance between out villages. Accompanying me is Her Highness Princess Kushinada. The princess, my son Neji and their companion Yakumo have come to see off Tsunade-san's return as well as look around Konoha. Shizune-chan is also accompanying them."

Neji, Yakumo, and Shizune bowed while Kushinada simply looked at the Hokage for a long moment before suddenly smiling. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, grandfather. Hahaoya and Jiraiya-san speak of you quite often!"

Hiruzen laughed at how similar it was to when he first met the child's mother. "And it's good to see you and your friends again, Kushinada-chan. I've heard from your mother and Jiraiya that you have been training and studying very hard to be a wonderful princess."

"Yes," Kushinada replied, "I shall become the greatest princess to ever live, and watch over my people with a will of fire and the grace of angels."

Somewhere, in a random training ground, a man in green spandex passed out from a sudden overload of youth.

Though she spoke softly everyone in the room could feel the conviction in her words and see the fire in her eyes. At that moment, Hiruzen had never been prouder. The Will of Fire he had instilled in Kushina all those years ago was now burning brightly within her daughter. "Never lose that feeling, Naruko-chan. I have no doubt that you will become a wonderful princess." He smiled when Neji and Yakumo nodded in agreement. "I've heard that you two have also been training hard, Neji, Yakumo."

"It is our duty in life to protect and aid Kushinada-sama with our lives. That is why we have to learn our clan techniques and how to use the power that Kushinada-sama gave us as soon as possible." The last part of that statement surprised the Hokage. He hadn't expected the children to understand what had happened when they were younger.

"Sensei," Tsunade spoke up, "It's been a long trip and the kids are tired. Can we let them get settled for the evening?" Indeed Hiruzen had noticed that Kushinada looked a bit worn. "Of course. They can stay at the Hyuuga estate. There are currently diplomats from Kumo in Konoha, so the Namikaze estate is off-limits until they have left. Jiraiya, Tsunade, the two of you remain here. Uzuga-san, feel free to relax at the Hyuuga estate for a while; I will send someone for you later this evening to continue our discussion." With a nod Hizashi led the children out of the room. "Now," Hiruzen took a puff on his pipe before his piercing stare turned onto his remaining students, "Tell me what news you have of my _other_ student."

* * *

"Here we are." Hizashi said as the group walked up to a large set of gates. As they approached, two Hyuuga clansmen stepped towards them, "Hizashi-san! It's good to see you again! We received word of guests, but Hokage-sama didn't say who they were!" Hizashi nodded as he shook their hands, "It is good to be back, if only for a few days. Along with me is my son Neji, the Kurama Heiress Yakumo, and Kushina-sama's daughter, Princess Kushinada. We will be in the Hyuuga's care for the next few days."

"Of course! It will be an honor to have our princess staying with us, I'm sure that Hiashi-sama will be more than happy once he finds out who it is that will be staying with us. Please, follow us to the living room."

"Where is Hiashi?" Hizashi asked as they made their way through the halls. "He is in the main training room at the moment, instructing Hinata-sama in the ways of the Gentle Fist."

"'Hinata' is Hiashi-san's daughter?" Kushinada asked, which the escorts quickly confirmed, "Yes, she is a year younger than you, and is Hiashi-sama's eldest daughter. She has a younger sister, Hanabi-sama."

Kushinada nodded, "Take us there. I want to see her training." Immediately complying, the group detoured to the training room.

"That is enough sparring for today. Practice your forms for the next two hours." As Hiashi watched his two daughters practice he noticed when Hizashi's group entered, and couldn't help the smile on his face, "Hizashi! It is good to see you again!" moving over, he embraced his brother in a rare public display, "The Hokage mentioned guests, but I didn't expect for it to be you. Who are the children with you?"

"Hizashi smiled, "You remember my son, Neji. I'd like to present to you the Princess of The Land of Angels, Her Highness Lady Kushinada Uzumaki and her companions Yakumo Kurama and Shizune Kato. Princess, this is my brother Hiashi Hyuuga, the Hyuuga clan head."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, princess and guests, welcome to our home. These are my daughters Hinata and Hanabi. They are both around the same age as you, and it would be nice if all of you were able to get along. In fact..." he looked at Kushinada and Neji thoughtfully for a moment, "Have either of you started learning the Flowing River style?" Both nodded. "Then would you agree to spar my daughters? It would be a good way to check your progress as well as give my daughters valuable experience in what it is like to fight against one of our clan's ancient styles."

By this point Shizune had noticed Kushinada's weariness, and gave Neji a look before said girl could answer. Neji quickly caught on, "Our leader has forbidden us from fighting anyone in Konoha, nut Yakumo and I can show you our progress if you would like."

"Very well then, show us how far you have come in your training." Neji nodded- or, he would have had he not been sent crashing face first into the ground. Shocked, everyone save Kushinada stared at Yakumo as she rushed at the fallen Uzuga.

"It's a standing challenge that if one of us can beat Neji-nii, he will escort us to Luna Cafe. It is our favorite place to visit, so we always try our best."

"Interesting..." Hiashi thought aloud. Perhaps something like that would inspire Hinata. She did have that obsession with cinnamon rolls... "Have either of you managed to defeat him yet?"

"Yakumo did once," Kushinada answered distractedly. Her swaying tails had caught Hanabi's attention and the younger girl was absently swaying along with them. "She kicked him and he just fell down and cried. Hahaoya told us not to do that anymore- ah, she lost." Sure enough, moments later Yakumo fell to the floor.

"It seems that you have both been training hard," Hiashi noted, "Although I admit I am surprised to see someone from the Kurama clan using an original Uzumaki taijutsu style." The silver ring on Yakumo's right ring finger didn't escape his notice, either. "None the less, it was a great display of progress. I'm sure that all of you are hungry and tired; Hinata will show you to our gardens while food is being prepared. Hizashi and I will be catching up with each other until then."

* * *

"Here we are, princess..." Hinata said shyly as they entered the vast Hyuuga gardens. The young heiress was completely nervous, something the kitsune children had quickly picked up on. Hanabi however, was bursting with curiosity, "Kushinada-sama, are you really a princess? Do you live in a palace? Can I touch your ta-!" She was cut off when her wrist was grabbed, inches away from one of Kushinada's tails. And what surprised both her and Hinata was that Yakumo had been in front of Kushinada and neither of them saw her move to make the grab. Neither had they seen her pull out the knife in her other hand.

"Yakumo-chan, enough. She didn't know." Shizune said sternly. Slowly, Yakumo let go of Hanabi, "Only family and we guardians are allowed to touch the princess. Anyone else, and all males save Neji, Hizashi-sama, Jiraiya-san, and Hokage-sama are forbidden from touching her. Anyone who dares break these rules will be dealt with harshly. Do not forget."

Hinata, who had pulled Hanabi _far_ away from Yakumo's reach looked at her with shock and confusion, "But we _are_ family!" Hanabi, who was still too young to realize the danger she had just been in simply nodded, "Mama said that we're cousins!"

Surprised at this declaration both Yakumo and Shizune looked to Kushinada, who was sitting underneath a nearby tree. Yawning, Kushinada shrugged and waved a tail towards Neji who nodded, "The Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Uchiha, and now Uzuga families are all related to each other from back when the country of Whirlpool still existed. So, while she still shouldn't grab someone's tail without permission-" Here he gave Hanabi a slight disapproving look, "-she and Hinata-san _are_ our cousins."

Kushinada nodded as she yawned again. Absently she noted the sudden looks of shock and horror from the others before feeling a sudden pain and succumbing to immediate darkness...

"Hiashi-sama!" Hiashi, his brother, and his wife Hitomi were in Hiashi's office when a bloody Hyuuga branch member stumbled through the door, "We've been attacked! Hanabi-sama and the princess have been kidnapped!"

No other words were said as both brothers rushed out of the room to the gardens where Neji was unconscious and Shizune was trying desperately to stop the bleeding from his chest, badly injured herself. "Don't worry about us!" She coughed, blood dripping from her mouth, "Save the princess and Hanabi-chan, they were taken by foreign Shinobi! Hinata-chan and Yakumo-chan went after them!"

"Hitomi-san, please help Neji and Shizune; Hiashi go inform the Hokage so he can get a tracking team. I'm going ahead." His voice was firm yet calm, spoken with the confidence that he had gained in recent years. With a nod, Hiashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Hizashi did the same in a swirl of water.

* * *

For the first time in her four years of life, Hanabi was dying.

Things had been looking up at first. She had awoken inside a sack on top of an unconscious Kushinada, something digging into her side. Moving slightly, praying the kidnapper didn't notice, she almost gasped in shock and instead silently thanked the gods for the red-headed princess. Inside Kushinada's clothes was a knife exactly like the one Yakumo had been carrying. Without a thought, Hanabi grabbed the knife and stabbed at the sack itself. There was a cry of pain, and Hanabi felt herself falling before a sudden impact ripped the sack open, the two children slamming hard into the ground.

Hanabi lay on her back, her eyes wide open as pain raced through her body from the fall. Before she could gasp out in pain however, she was lifted high into the air by her throat and a sharp, piercing pain erupted in her stomach. Completely helpless, she could only stare in horror at the Kumo-nin who was glaring at her, a large cut just above his eye. "You damn brat! I was going to let live to be a Byakugan breeding factory, but you just signed your death warrant! All I really need is your head any-!" The man suddenly jumped back, dropping her a split second before a red blur sliced through the air where his arm had been just before. Coughing violently as she hit the ground, Hanabi, even though her four year old mind couldn't understand it, knew on an instinctual level that she was dying. As her eyes began to haze over she could faintly hear her sister screaming her name, but the only thing she could focus on was the red haired fox girl that was desperately trying to fight off the kidnapper, and the beautiful multicolor eyes that were locked onto him. Ans as the light left her eyes, a simple thought popped into her head, a thought that was in a sense far removed from the situation, but still prevailed nonetheless.

"Her eyes...are...really...pretty." And then there was darkness.

* * *

Red.

Red.

Red.

Hinata saw red. The moment she saw Hanabi bleeding on the ground, something within her snapped. Screaming in rage, she ran at the Kumo shinobi, who had just managed to kick Kushinada into a tree. Lazily, the man tossed several shuriken and kunai directly at her. Hinata could only gasp in shock as a red streak of light slammed into her, and stare silently at the red haired princess who had pushed her out of the way and now lay in a bloody heap, weapons littering her small body.

"Dammit!" The shinobi swore, "I needed her alive! Now I'll have to-!" He cut off abruptly as the entire area was saturated in coldness and a sense of foreboding.

"You hurt Kushinada-sama..." Both Hinata and the Kumo shinobi looked over to Yakumo, who had gone unnoticed until now. The two could only stare in shock/fear at the bone-chilling red chakra flowing from her, before the girl completely vanished. It was only years of experience and sheer luck that let the man move just enough to avoid being decapitated as Yakumo reappeared, slashing at his neck from behind with her claw-like nails. "YOU HURT KUSHINADA-SAMA! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" This time he wasn't able to evade as her claws struck out, raking across his face.

"AH! You little bi-urk!" Before Yakumo could strike again vines sprang up from the ground, wrapping tightly around both her and the enemy shinobi. At the same time Hizashi appeared, knocking the man out with a powerful blow to the back before rushing over to Kushinada and Hanabi as several other Hyuuga clan members appeared to secure the enemy while the others raced over to give the girls immediate medical attention. "Quickly, get them to the hospital! Contact Tsunade-san!" In a swirl of leaves the Hyuuga left with the fallen children. Hizashi wanted to take them himself, but he still had something to do. As he moved over to Yakumo the Hokage, his Anbu and Hiashi arrived on the scene. Meeting his brother's eyes Hizashi nodded towards the hospital. Nodding in turn Hiashi grabbed Hinata and left.

"Anbu, take that man to Ibiki, with the others!" Without a word several masked Konoha shinobi _professionally_ (very roughly) grabbed the enemy and shunshined away. "Come on, Hizashi-san, let us hurry to the hospital." By this point, Hizashi had released Yakumo from the vines, the girl slumped over his shoulder from chakra exhaustion. With a nod, the three disappeared as well.

* * *

Two days later the atmosphere in the room where Kushinada slept was one of silent depression. Kushinada, even though mortally wounded, had been able to survive from the brink of death. Her Kyuubi and Uzumaki traits had fought to undo the vast damage to her body the weapons had caused. And while Tsunade had done everything she could for the moment, she was still in critical condition. She had been moved to the Namikaze estate, where Shizune, who had already been healed up by Tsunade was keeping constant watch over her while secure within the massive security seals in place around the estate. Yakumo and Neji were also residing there. Of course, word had gotten around that There had been an attack, and that Kushinada and the Hyuuga children had been kidnapped, and it quickly reached the Uchiha clan, who were more than a little angry that they hadn't been informed Kushinada and the others were coming to visit Konoha. Without hesitation they sent some of their police force to help guard the estate alongside Anbu.

Hanabi had fared much better. It had been close for the first half hour after she arrived due to blood loss, but Tsunade was able to stabilize her. She was now recovering at the Hyuuga main estate, where she and Hinata were under tight security.

On a related note, the Hyuuga Council had been executed.

After interrogating the kidnapper, they were found to have aided him in order to discredit Hiashi and take control for themselves. They hadn't anticipated that Princess Kushinada would be visiting at the same time, or that the kidnapper would decide to kidnap her as well. Nor, had they prepared in the event that their plot failed. Their foolishness cost them their lives.

That said, Hizashi was also sweating for his life. As part of his duties, he had sent word back to Tenshi no Kuni about what had occurred, and had gotten an immediate reply in the form of an angry fox summon that stated that she would arrive the next day. The fact that it had taken him and the others a week to arrive while she planned to do it in a day made one thing absolutely clear: as soon as she arrived, he was dead. Well, at least he wasn't going to die alone.

* * *

High up in the Hokage tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the god of shinobi felt a sudden sense of impending doom. Silently, he thanked the gods that Midori Uchiha was away on a mission or else he would have already been screwed.

* * *

Neji and Yakumo however, already felt dead inside. Neither one of them had spoken a word since Tsunade told everyone that Kushinada would be alright. Neji had locked himself in the Namikaze training room and refused to stop training for anything longer than food breaks. Yakumo hadn't moved from her spot by Kushinada's side. She wouldn't respond to anyone, nor would she let go of her princess's hand. If it wasn't for Neji bringing her food when he got some for himself, she would not have eaten at all.

Said Neji was heading towards the kitchen when a sudden shout from Yakumo had him sprinting up the stairs, foregoing protocol and bursting in to Kushinada's room with a kunai in hand, Byakugan active, "What's wrong!?" It took him a split second to see that Shizune and Yakumo were crying, and a few seconds longer to realize why. Kushinada was slowly sitting up, awake for the first time since the attack. Shizune had to physically hold Yakumo back from hugging the injured girl, and Neji had to force himself not to try as well, seeing how much it hurt just for her to sit up. It didn't stop the tears from dripping down his face, though. "Kushinada-sama..."

Kushinada took a few moments to take in the unfamiliar room. Faintly, the three could feel her chakra spread out around the area in a wave-like fashion, searching for any unfamiliar chakra signatures in her vicinity. It was an ability that was unique to her, one that very few people knew about. After a moment she sighed in relaxation, a light wince as she moved slightly. Looking between her three friends, who were in various states of bandaging themselves, she then looked herself over, frowning at something only she noticed. She turned back to the others, a worried and questioning look on her face.

Gently Shizune sat down on the bed, brushing a strand Kushinada's hair behind her ear, "We're still in Konoha, 'Nada-chan. This is a guest room inside of the Namikaze estate. How are you feeling? You were asleep for two days."

Kushinada winced again as she felt her bandages. She could feel that her body had began to heal itself. "..?" Everyone's eyes widened as Kushinada tried to speak, only for her to remain silent. "..!" The shocked princess tried again and again, yet no voice would come out.

At this, everyone again fell silent, until Yakumo couldn't take it any more and burst into tears, falling on the bed and clinging to Kushinada for dear life. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Neji looked just as miserable, his eyes shut tight, "This is our fault. We failed to protect you when you needed us the most and you were hurt because of us."

Shizune looked lost, her eyes almost completely void of life, "I was foolish to believe that we were completely safe inside Konoha. We got caught up in the middle of the Hyuuga Council's plot. They hired a kidnapper from Kumogakure to kidnap one of Hiashi-san's children in order to take over their clan for themselves, and the Kidnapper decided to try to kidnap you as well. Neji and I attacked him the moment he grabbed you, but we were no match for him. I don't know what happened after that, but somehow Yakumo was able to hold the man off until Hizashi-sama arrived."

"..." Kushinada sighed softly as she continued to hold Yakumo in her arms, and held up two fingers.

"Two? Are you referring to Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan, Kushinada-sama?" A nod. "They are fine, princess," Neji answered softly, "Tsunade-san was able to save Hanabi-chan before it was too late, and Hinata was unharmed."

"..." Kushinada smiled softly and hugged Yakumo a little tighter, her eyes filled with silent thanks.

Yakumo furiously shook her head as she continued to cry, "I didn't do anything! I couldn't help you when you needed us! If I were a better guardian, then you would have never been kidnapped in the first place!"

Kushinada shook her head, frowning slightly. She made a gesture to Shizune, who quickly got her something to write with, along with paper to write on. Although she winced from the effort it took to write, and wasn't very good at it yet, she made her point clear. 'The person who kidnapped Hanabi and I was an adult, a shinobi who most likely had years of experience. He snuck onto the Hyuuga estate without any of the guards noticing, even if he was aided by the Hyuuga council. There is almost no way that we could have defeated a professional with our abilities. If not for the help he received, that Kumo shinobi would never have made it into the Hyuuga estate, with all of the security there. The only ones to blame are the Hyuuga council, and the Kumo shinobi himself.'

"It is just as Kushinada-chan has stated." Immediately Shizune, Neji, and Kushinada spun towards the door, ready to attack whomever had managed to get past the estate's massive seals, only to just as quickly drop to one knee the moment they recognized the person's visage and unmistakable chakra. "Your Majesty!"

Kushina Uzumaki (Namikaze), Queen of the Land of Angels stepped into the room, the worried expression on her face increasing as she caught sight of the bandages that adorned her daughter. Nonetheless, she turned to the three kneeling children, "I have already spoken with Hizashi and Hokage-san about what happened. All of you did your best in the situation given. We don't expect children, most of whom haven't even turned ten to be able to defeat and a fully trained, experienced shinobi. That the three of you were capable of buying enough time for Hizashi and the others to arrive was a great achievement, one that came with great injury to all of you. You should be proud of yourselves." Despite the praise, Shizune, Neji, and Yakumo seemed to become even more depressed. Finally, Yakumo looked up at her with the most serious expression she's ever seen on a five year old child. "What is it, Yakumo?"

"Your Majesty..." Yakumo began slowly, then seemed to gather her courage, "Please allow me to join the shinobi academy!"

While Kushinada gasped in surprise, her mother just looked at the kneeling girl questioningly. Seeing her look, Yakumo continued, "Your Majesty said that you don't expect us to be able to fight off an adult shinobi. But, it's our duty to protect Kushinada-sama no matter what! We almost lost her! I can't let that happen again! There's going to be more times where we will need to have the skill and power to protect her, and we can't afford to not be prepared! I'll do anything to protect her!"

Kushina looked at her for a long moment. No matter how much she saw evidence of it, it always surprised her how much more mature Kushinada, Yakumo, and Neji were than a normal child. Despite being only five (eight in Neji's case) the three would show astounding insight from time to time, and had an understanding of things no child that age should have an understanding of. Kushinada's rationalization of the kidnapping was proof enough. Add to that Yakumo's plea to join the shinobi academy, and it just went to show just how much potential the three demon children had. At first, Kushina wanted to immediately deny the girl's request. No matter how mature she was, she was still a five year old girl that should be enjoying her childhood, and join the academy when she was eight like the other children, or be trained privately alongside Kushinada. But, Yakumo had made her point, and it wasn't the argument of a child's whims. That said...

"I shall not grant your request."

Although she looked devastated, Yakumo didn't speak out, and instead waited for her Queen to give her reasoning. This show of maturity gave Kushina reassurance that she was making the right decision. "Yakumo Kurama, Neji Uzuga, Shizune Kato, the three of you shall be receiving private training starting when we return to Tenshi no Kuni. The three of you shall be trained harder and longer than any normal academy student. Be prepared. From time to time you will also be participating in some of my daughter's training and studying sessions." By now Kushinada was speechless, while Neji, Yakumo, and Shizune began to sweat slightly- each one of them had spent time watching some of the princess's at one point, and even just a small demonstration was more than enough to convince them how hard their own training was going to be. "If you truly want to protect Kushinada-chan, then you will have to push yourselves just as hard, if not harder than her. Are any of you not in agreement with this?" It was a statement, not a question, and the three of them were well aware of it. At the same time it didn't matter, because they had no intention whatsoever of turning back.

"We will give it everything we have, Your Majesty!"

"I will be expecting great things from all of you. The three of you should go and prepare yourselves; we shall be returning home in the morning." It was a dismissal, and the three of them quickly complied. After the door closed, Kushina sat down on the bed and gently yet firmly embraced her daughter. "My darling child. I was very worried about How are you feeling? Your chakra is extremely weak, more so than I've ever felt it. But more importantly, why is it that you are using paper to communicate?"

It took Kushinada a moment to reply, she was reveling in her mother's embrace, but after a moment she pulled away and wrote 'I can't speak. No words come out, and it hurts whenever I try. I don't know about my chakra, Hahaoya. I can only feel a little of it. It hurt when I used a tiny bit a few minutes ago.' Kushina's eyes widened, then narrowed, "Hizashi didn't mention anything like this in Tsunade's medical report. Are you in any pain at the moment?" She asked, her voice full of motherly concern, and Kushinada couldn't help but smile. This was the Kushina that only appeared when they were alone, or with family. Most of the time, she was busy speaking as the Queen, so speaking as just a mother was rare. Kushina nodded as her daughter shook her head, "That is good. Then I shall return in a moment with Tsunade-san so we can find out what what has happened."

Getting to her feet, Kushina was surprised when her daughter struggled o her feet, using a nearby dresser to keep her balance. "What are you doing, Kushinada-chan? Lay down and rest; I will not be gone for long." The little princess shook her head, slowly walking over to where her mother was, grasping on to Kushina's kimono to keep herself steady. "..." Kushina sighed as her daughter looked at her with a determined expression, _almost_ managing to hide her pain as she moved. She'd never admit it, but her daughter was just as stubborn as she was as a child. With a small smile she took Kushinada's hand, "Alright, we can go together."

As the two made their way towards Konoha Hospital, many of the citizens stopped to greet them, and wish Kushinada well. The attempted kidnapping was known throughout the village, and everyone wanted to let her know that they were glad that she was recovering. Kushinada smiled at them in response. Secretly however she clung closer to her mother, distrustful of the warm looks and kind words of the strangers. Any one of them could be trying to trick her. Kushina held her closer in response, grateful that the Uchiha police force and Anbu were discreetly preventing people from getting too close. As they came up to the hospital, they passed by a young girl who was exiting. While Kushinada simply gave the girl a curious passing glance, Kushina immediately recognized the shade of blond and blue eyes that were a shade lighter than her and her daughters. There was only one person in Konoha who had that countenance. The fact that she had a yellow fox tail swinging behind her was also a giveaway. By the way the girl was holding her arm and staring at them, it seemed she recognized her as well. The girl had a sharp mind if she could immediately recognize someone she had only seen in pictures. Giving the girl a simple smile Kushina led her daughter into the hospital. There would be time to talk to the girl later, after they spoke to Tsunade.

* * *

Satsuki was tired. Her uncle Fugaku had her delivering things to different people all day, and the last stop was the hospital. As she stepped out of the hospital, she couldn't help but smile as she noticed the time. Her mother should be coming home about now. Eager to meet her at the gates, she noticed people giving a rather large amount of space to a woman and girl walking in her direction. What more, it seemed that they had the Uchiha police force escorting them around. Interested, she slowed her pace to get a better look at them. The two were very pretty, and there was a nagging feeling that she had seen the adult kunoichi before somewhere. They couldn't be anything except mother and daughter, the girl looked almost exactly like the woman she clung (cutely) to. It was when she was passing by them that it happened.

Azure eyes a darker shade than her sky blue met hers and the whole world flipped upside down. Her heart pounded furiously, the seal on her arm was growing hot, and at that moment, nothing in the world mattered except the red haired girl in front of her. It was such a powerful feeling that she stopped walking and could only stand there as the girl's mother gave her a small smile and led the small goddess into the hospital, even though her body and chakra was pulling her towards the girl. She was so distracted and caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't pay any attention to anyone as she made her way home, and it was only then that she realized where she had seen the woman before. Hanging on the wall was a picture of her mother, her father, and the woman that they both loved. "...Kushina Namikaze... that was...Kushina-mama..." No wonder the woman had given her such a warm smile, she was her god-mother! But, if that was Kushina-mama, then that little goddess-er-girl could only be..! Without another thought Satsuki sped out the door, not even noticing her mother who had just returned (and immediately followed after the slightly panicking child), rushing back towards the hospital. The person she had been been waiting for was finally here, and nothing would stop her from meeting her.

* * *

"I won't mince words. The reason that Naruko is like this is because she was attacked while her fifth tail was forming." Kushina could only gasp at Tsunade's words; it was a well kept secret that only few were aware of, the fact that when forming a new tail, all of the children were incapable of using any more than the tiniest bit of chakra, the majority of it being used up to prepare their body for the change. During this time, their natural healing didn't work and their bodies were extremely weak, the children usually becoming sick during the ordeal. In other words, they were completely vulnerable. Tsunade gently patted the now sleeping girl's head, "Her vocal cords were severely damaged, along with the majority of her body. As you know, the kids don't have chakra coils like normal humans, rather they naturally generate chakra as a part of their being. For some reason, Naruko's chakra production has almost completely stopped, only a bare minimum being made, and used up just as fast trying to heal her in ways that I can't. I don't think this will last forever, but it looks like she will not be able to speak or voluntarily use chakra for a few years at least. This means that she's going to be vulnerable, without her bodies' natural protection. For all intents and purposes, she's about as strong as an academy student, and even that's only because of the daily training she's been doing since she was three. She won't be able to do that anymore, at least until she fully recovers."

Kushina simply held her daughter's sleeping form. There would not be another disaster like this. She would not let it happen. "Still, how could something like this have happened?"

"I think we can explain that part." Jiraiya answered her as he and Hiruzen entered Tsunade's office. "Hizashi will be here later, he's checking in on his nieces. But, as for why Naruko's chakra and body is out of whack, it most likely has to do with this. We found it after we captured the spy." Reaching into his pocket, he revealed a kunai wrapped in cloth. The strange thing about this kunai was that it had various ink markings imprinted on it. "There's a bunch of seals that are targeted towards demon sealing on this thing. Most likely this is how Kumo managed to get their own Jinchuriki, although I doubt they were more than just a little help."

Kushina nodded, "Most likely. These markings are amateurish, obviously not made by a seal master. These kunai, if there are more of them were probably made to deal with Jinchuriki themselves, instead of biju. The fact that someone is making seals like this is a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"That's right," Tsunade immediately agreed, "Those things are able to completely cut through the children's natural defenses like butter, and stop them from working afterwords."

"Then I will have some of our hunter-nin take care of them, "Hiruzen said, after a moment, "By the way, Kushina-chan, A few minutes ago a certain woman returned from-"

Before he could finish the sound of a nurse yelling filled the air before Tsunade's door burst open as a pretty woman with black hair and Jonin gear looked into the room with wide, teary eyes, "Kushina-chan!"

Kushina looked back at her love that she hadn't seen in five years with pure joy. "I'm back, Midori-chan."

A/N: And, here we go with another chapter.


End file.
